En coma
by GixKey
Summary: Se conoce como estado vegetal aquel en el que no puedes hacer nada, estás totalmente inmóvil, y sin embargo respiras, entonces, la gente debe preguntarse si eres capaz de escucharlos o no, ¿será que a tus cortos quince años logres vivir luego de ello? Odio los globos y regalos ajenos...TK Te extraño
1. Penumbra

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **En coma.**

Penumbra, obscuridad absoluta a mi alrededor, nada está claro ni mucho menos definido, sin embargo visualizo un leve punto de luz, aquel que indiscutiblemente me guía por mero impulso, sin saber a dónde dirigirme, y allí noto algo que jamás imaginé ni en mis mayores pesadillas.

Un chico de tez clara, cabellos rubios, labios rosas pero en estos momentos más pálidos de lo habitual al igual que el resto de su piel, se encuentra acobijado y con los ojos cerrados, parecía descansar plácidamente entre las mantas blancas acordes al resto de la habitación, sin embargo, algo lucía anormal, y eso era el estado en el que me encontraba…atado a un aparato que monitoreaba mi latir, mientras doctores caminaban de un lado a otro con montones de aparatos para intentar vanamente de estabilizar mi cuerpo inerte, y finalmente al lograrlo vacían la habitación.

El aparato suena, entonces…¿no morí?...No lo sé hasta el punto en que leo los labios del doctor que le habla a mi hermano quien se encuentra envuelto en pánico…"está en coma".

Las lágrimas no se hacen esperar y con ellas el recuerdo de cómo llegué hasta este punto crucial de mi vida, notando lo patético que es el saber que yo mismo lo causé en mi mala suerte, siendo aquel del mejor momento de mi vida al punto casi seguro de mi muerte.

Ahora mismo les contaré como es que yo Takeru Takaishi llegué al estado de coma a mis quince años de edad mientras la gente a mi alrededor sufre angustiada por mi descuido, por mi estupidez, o quizás por tan solo mi mala suerte.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Caminaba a paso tranquilo en un día común y corriente, recorriendo las calles del lugar, últimamente me sentía más relajado de la cuenta, como si todo transcurriera de forma amena, tan pacífica y relajante que inclusive parecieran vacaciones.

Respiro hondamente, sintiendo los rayos del sol y la brisa veraniega en mi cuerpo, a mucha gente le molesta el calor y yo soy una de ellas, pero extrañamente me encuentro cómodo con la temperatura actual, quizás solo estoy de buen humor, no lo sé, pero estoy contento.

Ahora mismo me dirijo al encuentro con el resto del grupo, habíamos acordado una salida única aprovechando la poca carga de deberes que teníamos, así que apenas estaba por ser la hora pactada salí de mi casa despidiéndome de mi madre con un beso y tomando el rumbo necesario. No habíamos podido reunirnos con anterioridad, y pese a que he visto últimamente a algunos más que otros me alegro que finalmente los días nos hayan coincidido a todos. Extrañamente me siento ansioso desde que desperté pero no logro explicarme el motivo, puede que sean nervios ya que también veré a Kari…últimamente hemos hablado más de la cuenta y pues…bueno en realidad ella me gusta desde hace mucho y ahora que he podido estar más unido a ella han sucedido algunos acercamientos que si bien termina con nuestros sonrojados y claramente confundidos, son situaciones que recuerdo con cariño en cada instante.

Suspiro para calmar mis nervios, ahora no necesito andar en las nubes, de por sí usualmente a su lado pareciera que todo deja de existir….noto a mi alrededor como la gente me observa, supongo porque sonrío solo, deberé moderar mis expresiones en la calle. Tras caminar otro poco logro divisar al resto y me acerco para platicar, y así damos marcha a lo que estoy seguro será un día entre muchos inolvidables.

-De acuerdo ahora que estamos todos será mejor que iniciemos nuestro día de campo-expresa el líder del grupo de manera entusiasmada-así que vamos, a colocar las mantas y preparar la comida.

Tras un asentimiento de parte del resto nos dividimos en grupos para realizar diversas actividades, juegos, bocadillos, bebidas, entre muchas otras, había quienes preferían mantenerse a la sombra de los árboles y otros que se hallaban más activos. Por un instante me detuve y me acerqué a mi hermano para conversar ya que tenía una semana sin verlo.

-Para haber sido improvisado no nos ha quedado nada mal ¿no crees?-preguntas alborotando mi cabello de forma cariñosa mientras rio por la caricia peculiar-andas de buen humor, eso es mejor

-Últimamente así ha sido por alguna razón-te respondo sonriendo-no te había visto, ya comenzaba a extrañarte

-Fue una semana enano, no dramatices-dices empujándome levemente y casi al instante sonríes de medio lado-también te extrañé pequeño-sin poder evitarlo te sonrío

-No soy un niño hermano, recuérdalo-te digo empujándote un poco a lo que respondes deteniendo mis brazos mientras pasas uno por mi cuello y despeinas nuevamente mi rubia cabellera-no fastidies, oh vamos

-Eres y serás siempre un enanito pequeño así que acostúmbrate-dices entre risas soltándome

-Compórtense muchachos-expresa Sora interviniendo en la conversación-Matt deja a TK, no molestes, mejor ve con Tai y demás, Davis exige un partido de futboll y Ken accedió a jugar así que Tai te necesita

-Oye es mi labor de hermano mayor molestarlo de vez en cuando, dame gusto-le respondes con una sonrisa a lo que ella suspira rendida

-¿Alguien quiere una paleta?-pregunta mi mejor amiga llegando de pronto con una cajita en mano de paletas heladas-están deliciosas, pruébenlas-dices con una sonrisa cautivándome de inmediato

-Paso, iré con los demás a jugar, y Sora vendrá conmigo porque aquí el señor sonrisas dejará de hacernos caso-dices en modo burlón haciéndome sonrojar mientras las muchachas ríen

-Largo-digo avergonzado evitando la mirada de la castaña mientras escucho como los mayores parten entre risas-ammm…lo siento jejeje, ya sabes cómo le gusta molestar

-No importa enserio-dices con una tímida sonrisa-toma-al decir aquello introduces el dulce en mi boca obligándome a comerlo sin refutar-¿rico no?

-Bastante, aunque no es la forma convencional de ofrecer algo-te digo riendo siendo correspondido por ti al instante-¿cómo te la estás pasando?

-Maravillosamente, tenía rato que no hacíamos esto, me alegro mucho que tengamos la oportunidad-dices sonriente mientras disfrutas tu paleta

-Tienes razón-te digo con amabilidad-es bueno cambiar el ambiente de vez en vez, aunque….-de pronto me sentí nervioso y con las manos sudorosas-deberíamos salir nuevamente ¿no crees?

-Sí, habrá que ver qué día coincidimos todos así-dices con una sonrisa generando en mi rostro una mueca al no captar mi mensaje

-No yo emmmm-respondo con una sonrisa nerviosa-bueno sí pero hablaba de…es decir…nosotros….ammm…tú y yo…-tras decir aquello me observas con asombro y un leve rubor en las mejillas por lo que intento mejorar mi comentario-cl-claro si tú quieres, es decir, bueno, somos amigos y emmm no..yo…

-Está bien-dices mirando el suelo con una tímida sonrisa y observándome de reojo-me gustaría

Justo ahora los nervios me consumen por lo que no puedo emitir palabra, por lo que solo asiento con la cabeza y una tímida sonrisa mirándote de reojo, a la par que en silencio continuamos comiendo nuestras paletas en silencio. Aquel silencio que no es molesto ni incómodo, sino gratificante entre nosotros, más al ser tú tan ocurrente colocaste tu paleta helada sobre mi cuello haciéndome saltar de un respingo por el sentir y asombro mientras comienzas a reírte.

-Lo siento, fue inevitable –pronuncias entre risas-últimamente pareces más en las nubes que de costumbre, ¿sucede algo?

-No, yo…-digo tocando la parte afectada-latosa-te digo sacando la lengua a lo que imitas mi acto causando la risa en ambos-estoy bien pero…me siento más tranquilo de la cuenta por alguna razón, supongo que le estoy viendo demasiada belleza a la vida

-Lo haces sonar tétricamente bello-dices mirando el cielo-ese tipo de comentarios son los que pronuncia la gente en su lecho de muerte….no lo digas así-dices mirándome fijamente

-No creo que muera todavía…-pronuncio viendo el suelo y luego levanto la vista intentando atacarte con mi paleta a lo que evades-además tengo mucho que molestarte todavía

Entre risas y erróneos ataques tu paleta cae al suelo generando que hagas un mohín por haberte quedado sin dulce mientras te miro divertido por el acto infantil que realizas.

-Es tu culpa-dices frunciendo el ceño mientras río divertido

-Tu empezaste, no te quejes señorita…-y justo cuando estaba por meter la paleta a mi boca te acercaste cual gacela y la atrapaste entre tus labios sintiendo como mi rostro y orejas aumentan de tono inmediatamente no solo por la acción sino por la cercanía de distinguir tan bellos ojos. Observo como la saboreas y al separarte un hilo de saliva se asoma entre tus labios con la última lamida haciendo que mi ser se llene de calor inmediatamente por lo que evado la mirada.

-Delicioso-dices lamiendo tus labios con gula por lo que no puedo evitar morder los míos-aunque tiene un sabor distinto a la mía, quizás es mi idea

De la nada un par de gritos se hacen presente en nuestros oídos captando la atención hacia Mimí y Yolei que nos observaban entre sonrojos y ojos brillantes con pequeños brincos emocionados dejándonos en total confusión.

-¡Se besaron! ¡Un beso indirecto!-gritan acopladas las dos muchachas haciendo que todos volteen a vernos y que nuestras mejillas se tornen más rosadas de lo usual-¡Cuánto atrevimiento!

-Siempre supe que terminarían juntos-dice Mimí en un tono soñador-que lindos se ven juntos

-Muy bien chicos, han dado el primer paso-dice Yolei suspirando enamorada

Sin embargo, nos ganamos la mirada furtiva del castaño mayor que se aproxima velozmente alejando a Kari del brazo y mirándome fulminante

-Takeru…quiero que aclaremos lo siguiente…-dice jalándome de la camiseta hacia él mientras trago pesado-nadie y repito NADIE toca a mi hermana

-No,y-yo no, yo…-intento vanamente balbucear palabras inexistentes hasta que mi hermano hace que me suelte de golpe mientras Sora me auxilia y ellos dos se observan fijamente

-No seas pesado Yagami, déjalos ser, Hikari ya no es una niña-dice empujándolo y antes que el otro responda su hermana interviene mirándolo fulminante

-Tai no molestes, no hicimos nada malo-dices retándolo con la mirada mientras éste te observa indignada

-¿Besarse con alguien que no es tu pareja te parece bien?-pregunta a modo de regaño mientras todos callan contemplando la escena-Eso pensé-voltea emprendiendo su andar

-¿Y quién te dijo que no lo somos?-dice ella de forma confiada y ladina haciendo que todos, incluyéndome la veamos intrigados, mientras ella camina hacia mí cogiéndome del brazo y apañándose a este mientras mi rostro aumenta de tonalidades-vámonos Tiki-dices haciendo que caminemos lejos del resto dejándolos descolocados.

Pronto que los perdimos de vista me sueltas suspirando pesadamente y ocultando tu rostro ruborizado entre ambas manos pidiendo repentinas disculpas mientras te detengo en el acto.

-Tranquila, está bien-digo condescendiente-no importa, está bien Kari

-Es solo que…Tai me hace enojar, yo…perdón-dices suspirando mientras te sientas en el césped

Observo a mi alrededor y veo un pequeño puesto con globos flotando de éste por lo que te pido aguardar un momento y me acerco a comprar uno, más en una mala cogida éste se me escapa de la mano por lo que camino veloz hacia su dirección, pero el aire era mi contrincante.

-TK no es necesario jejeje-dices riendo al verme batallar con tan pequeño objeto-regresa

Al hacer caso omiso a tu llamado sigo intentando, hasta llegar al cruce donde finalmente logré capturarlo, pero tan pronto mi victoria llegó, con ella también la pérdida…lo último que escuché fue tu voz pronunciando mi nombre y voces terceras, de allí todo se volvió negro.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

¿Nunca han sentido que algo es demasiado irreal para el mundo? Pues justo así me siento en este momento, es como vivir un cuento de hadas, o más bien una historia de terror. Saber que estás muerto en vida, el estado vegetal…aquel del cual lo más probable es que nunca seas capaz de despertar y que por la tardía de tu partida el hospital y tu familia con el corazón vuelto un nudo den visto bueno de finalizar con aquella agonía que los carcome lentamente.

No puedo evitar suspirar si es que así se le puede decir al alma, porque justo ahora no me encuentro ni en mi mundo, o el digimundo, no tengo idea de qué clase de ser soy puesto que nadie me ve y eso resulta frustrante, puedo hablar y decir muchas cosas pero nadie podrá escucharme. Así que solo soy un ser inerte observando el panorama que me acongoja.

Percibo un estridente sonido así como la respiración agitada de un individuo entrar a la habitación, estando allí aquella persona por la cual haría lo que fuese con tal de ver su sonrisa, incluso ahora. Sin embargo, lastimosamente solo puedo escucharla sin mediar palabra.

-Takeru…-susurras mientras te acercas lentamente con la mirada gacha-Takeru… ¡Takeru! ¡Despierta TK, reacciona!-gritas histérica acercándote y justo antes de tocarme si quiera mi hermano aparece tomándote de los brazos

-Basta Hikari…no puede…-tras decir aquello bajas la mirada oprimiendo con algo de fuerza tus manos sobre sus brazos mientras ella me mira lastimosamente soltando tu agarre.

-¿Por qué?...Él estaba feliz…estaba…sonriendo…entonces…-oigo como preguntas mientras bajas la vista y gruesas lagrimas se deslizan por tu rostro-¡no lo acepto! ¡no, no no!

-¿¡Crees que me es más fácil a mí acaso!?-grita mi hermano como loco-¡Es mi hermano! ¡Se supone que es mi deber protegerlo!-con aquellas palabras caes rendido a lado de mi cama mientras Kari te imita reposando su cabeza por tu hombro

-Le quiero…-susurras llenando mi ser de placer y ansiedad por no ser yo a quien le digas aquello-TK…me gusta…y lo quiero conmigo

-Será así Hikari-dice mi hermano con voz decidida mirándote fijamente a los ojos-será así-con aquello solo la rodeas por los hombros mientras ella se acurruca en tu pecho arrugando tu camiseta mientras llora tratando vanamente de ahogar sus hipidos, mientras que tú levantas la mirada al techo derramando lágrimas en silencio

"Hermano…tenía muchísimo tiempo que no te veía llorar _"_...esas son mis palabras que nadie escucha, aquello que a lo mucho podría pasar como un susurro. Y fue allí que sin pensarlo también lloré, lleno de impotencia de ver como dos de mis seres más queridos sentían lamento por mi persona. Luego de pasado un tiempo en que lo único que podía hacer era observarlos, distingo como alguien les pide salir, intuyo es mi enfermera, así que evacuan el lugar secando sus lágrimas.

Tras cerrar la puerta la mujer de blanco suspira con pesadez observándome con tristeza y lastima en sus ojos, mientras toca mis brazos, haciéndome sentir un frío tétrico y doloroso en mí ser.

-Es una pena que a tan corta edad pases por esto pequeño-pronuncia con lamento-puede que hasta aquí lleguen tus metas, que sea tu tope, pero de corazón te diré que si aunque sea un poco escuchas que no te rindas, lucha por tu existir-con ello una tenue sonrisa se asoma en sus labios para vaciar el lugar en el acto.

Nuevamente mi soledad invade toda la habitación, intento regular mi respiración mientras me analizo físicamente.

"¿Por qué nadie me escucha?...¡Despierta! ¡Abre los ojos!"

La desesperación de no percibir ningún signo de vida distinto a los pitidos constantes del aparato me intriga y desespera por lo que vanamente trato de tocarme.

"¡Yo no puedo morir! ¡No puedo!...¡Por dios despierta!"

Lágrimas…muchas de ellas se aglomeran en mis ojos mientras aprieto los puños con fuerza.

"¡Maldición! ¡Fui un imbécil! ¿Cómo rayos….como pudo pasar eso de un segundo a otro? Yo estaba bien…yo estaba…bien"

Sin saber que más me recuesto en el suelo con pesadez sujetando fuertemente mi cabeza con las manos, esto es irreal, tiene que ser un chiste de mal gusto, se suponía que pasaba un lindo día lleno de buenos momentos con los demás, listo para realizar recuerdos nuevos, y por primera vez me había acercado a Kari un poco más abierto que como amigo, tal fue así que la invité a…una cita.

De la nada sonrío, vaya, puede que sea mi esencia pero de pensar en ella nunca dejaré de sentir cosas, aun…aun cuando le haya fallado y ya no esté a su lado, quizás si sea cierto aquella frase cursi de "te amaré incluso en la muerte", porque prácticamente en eso estoy, casi muerto y aun así…te amo.

…

Nuevamente la puerta es abierta y observo a un ser tan hermoso y preciado que pronto mis ojos se hacen agua por su presencia.

"Mamá…".Aquello suena tan quebrado para mí.

-Takeru…mi pequeño bebé-dice derramando amargas lágrimas mientras se posa a mi lado sujetando mi mano y besándola mientras acaricia mi rostro-no tienes idea…ni la más remota de cuanto te amo y de ser necesario daría mi vida porque tú estés bien mi niño.

"Mamá…por favor no llores". Me acerco a tu lado tratando inútilmente de tocar tu rostro para vaciarlo de lágrimas. "Mami…tengo miedo". Ahora soy yo quien llora.

-Imagino que debes estar asustado mi cielo-dices hipando un poco-no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien ¿de acuerdo? Tú eres…tú eres la esperanza mi lindo ángel y es aquí donde debes demostrarla ¿bien? Todos te estaremos esperando a tu regreso, felices de tenerte entre nosotros una vez más…-de pronto paras de hablar…te has quebrado y sujetas mi mano con fuerza mientras lloras amargamente.-Te amo tanto mi cielo…yo…necesito que vuelvas, te necesito, eres mi mundo TK, eres lo que me da fuerzas de salir adelante, sin ti mi cielo yo…te amo. Necesito a mi bebé a mi lado…por favor

Aquel suplicio me carcome lentamente, mi madre allí desesperada, me siento tan impotente, y lo peor es que verdaderamente no puedo evitar tu sufrimiento siendo yo la misma causa. Más otra intromisión inesperada aparece…mi padre.

-Todo va a salir bien Natsuko-dices con voz decidida tomándola por los hombros-TK es un chico fuerte, nuestro pequeño…tiene una gran voluntad-aquello pareciera ser algo más para ti mismo que para ella, como si tratases de creerte tus palabras

-Lo sé pero…-intentas decir vanamente más él toma tu barbilla para mirarlo fijamente

-No dudes, nunca lo hagas-dices decidido-estoy asustado lo admito, al borde de la desesperación y de un posible colapso nervioso, pero no es el momento, Takeru es nuestra sangre, nuestro hijo es valiente, es fuerte…y sé que saldrá adelante, porque no hay nadie más decidido que él, y ahora mismo está luchando

"Papá…jamás pensé que serías tú quien me tuviera mayor fé"

-Así que debemos ser fuertes, ¡deja de dudar y lamentarte! Y si es así…-de pronto extiende su mano hacia ella-coge mi mano porque estaré para ti-ante dicha declaración noto como mi madre se sorprende tanto como yo-necesita de nosotros y nos tendrá aquí y ahora, además, tienes a Matt que también te necesita, debemos confiar en Takeru…-de pronto me mira-lo apoyaremos en todo pero por ahora…depende de su propia lucha

Mi madre seca sus lágrimas mientras las mías fluyen con mayor persistencia por tales palabras dichas por mi padre, y entonces veo entrelazar sus manos con una queda sonrisa y una afirmación de cabezas.

-Tienes razón-dice mi madre con una tenue sonrisa mientras observa mi cuerpo-TK mi amor, te amo y sé que podrás con esto, porque no hay niño más fuerte que tú, te estaré esperando ansiosa a que despiertes de este sueño mi niño. Aquí estaremos todos para ti cuando ese momento llegue.

"Gracias…"


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3. Mentes pulcras y brillantes**

POV'S IZZUMI

Nunca he sido un creyente de la suerte, todo aquello que la ciencia y matemáticas no puede explicar para mí no existe, me baso todo en la lógica y siempre encuentro una razón para ello…pero ahora…no lo entiendo. Jamás había imaginado una razón por la cual alguien que estaba tan bien podría acabar en ese estado. Entiendo cómo fueron los hechos, estaba relativamente cerca cuando ocurrió, podría definir que la causante de dicho padecimiento fuese la velocidad y corta trayectoria del conductor, así como la distracción absoluta de mi amigo al no voltear antes de dar su siguiente paso, eso lo sé, lo tengo muy claro, pero la variante clave es ¿por qué?

¿Por qué alguien puro de corazón que acaba de sentir una gran alegría sufre de la nada un terrible accidente? ¿Es acaso el destino que le impide seguir adelante con sus sueños y metas? ¿No está destinado a nada más? ¿Cómo calculo…este trágico accidente al pequeño del grupo?

…

Con suma cautela abro las puertas del lugar contemplando de pronto la nítida y pulcra sala en la que te encuentras, admirando como cada detalle está en su lugar sin un solo atisbo de desorden, incluso tu respiración no corrompe el silencio pero apacigua mi calma al saber que algo además de ese aparato emite ruido, por lo que como cuidado me acerco a ti.

Nunca he sido alguien muy cariñoso o expresivo, incluso diría que no soy sentimental, pero cuando lastiman a quienes quieres cualquier alma se corrompe, y hoy…no pude evitar llorar al saber que tu paz es nuestra agonía, al no dar una explicación para este desastre, al saber que aun estando tan cerca no pude evitar tu dolor, y me siento culpable…tanto como Hikari por ser a quien le darías esa muestra de afecto, como Yamatto por no cumplir su responsabilidad de hermano mayor, o Tai de incumplir su promesa de protegerte como a su hermana, o Joe por faltar a la carga de ser el mayor de todos y cuidaros…cada uno tiene su propio agonía en peso y forma. ¿La mía? Que estando a tan corta distancia y siendo supuestamente la mente más brillante no lo previne…y no lo evité. Esa es mi culpa, esa es mi cruz, y el motivo por el cual lloro ante tu costado implorando tu perdón.

-Pequeño TK…lamento tanto lo ocurrido-hipé sin poder evitarlo entre mis sollozos-sé que no querrás que nadie se culpe pero es imposible no sentir impotencia ante las circunstancias…-un nuevo hipido se hizo presente-no comprendo nada de esto, ¡estoy molesto!...y no sé cómo ayudarte

-¿Izzumi?-pregunta la voz del superior Kido a mis espaldas por lo que volteo para encararlo-imaginé que estarías aquí…-cierra la puerta tras de sí y coloca su mano sobre mi hombro-ten fé…todos estamos tristes por lo sucedido…incluso…-sin medir su fuerza aprieta rudamente su mano suelta en forma de puño sorprendiéndome

-¿Joe?-pregunto anonadado

-¡Soy el mayor! ¡Nunca he sabido lidiar con eso y mira ahora el resultado!-grita frustrado mi compañero-¡Maldición! Aun cuando estoy decidido a convertirme en médico no tuve ni una maldita idea de que hacer en ese momento

-Joe calma, estamos en…-intento tranquilizarlo aunque yo mismo era un manojo de nervios

-¡En un hospital lo sé!...-de pronto levanta sus manos mirándolas con odio-ver allí a TK…inconsciente, sangrando…oír como todos gritan y lloran…¡demonios!-sin más parte en llanto, uno silencioso lleno de culpa.

Todos nos sentimos así, todos han decidido venir al menos una vez…todos llenos de remordimiento y culpa…dispuestos a disculparse sin saber que más hacer pese a que eso no solucionará nada.

-TK…-susurro cerrando mis ojos con fuerza envuelto en la desesperación

Sin esperar más una enfermar hace su aparición en el cuarto indicándonos la finalización de nuestra visita por lo que a regañadientes cedemos y abandonamos la habitación escuchando lo que a mi parecer es un murmullo…la culpa genera alucinaciones porque por un momento me pareció ver…que Takeru se movía.

…

POV'S JOE

Al salir de la habitación me encuentro junto al resto del grupo, todos lucían abatidos, nunca había visto tanto desgane entre nosotros, ni siquiera en el digimundo cuando estábamos perdidos sin saber qué hacer. Podía ver las ojeras en el rostro de todos, los acuosos ojos Matt colorados por un tono rojizo de tanto llorar en silencio…mientras que Hikari permanecía muda desde aquel fatídico día…y sobre todo…nadie sonreía. Nadie hizo algún vano intento de permanecer una sonrisa en su rostro…no era un momento feliz.

Sin más solo nos quedamos callados viéndonos los unos a los otros, observando la nada y pensando en lo peor pese a deber tener fé de su plena recuperación. Nadie podía mantener la esperanza porque nuestra esperanza estaba esfumándose frente a nuestros ojos.

-Será mejor que vayamos a otro lado, no podemos estorbar el hospital mucho tiempo, más si ya terminaron las horas de visita-digo tratando de mantener la calma y todos mecánicamente se mueven, menos las mismas dos personas de siempre…Hikari y Matt…ellos permanecen inmóviles y Tai intenta levantar a su hermana pero ésta parece oponer resistencia impidiéndole cualquier contacto.

-No me moveré, cuando Takeru despierte necesitará que alguien le explique qué sucedió…y que lo hagan reír…yo estaré aquí cuando despierte…-pronuncia apenas audiblemente para otros

-Kari no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre…-dice con dolor Tai a su hermana

-¡Pero si TK despierta y no estamos se pondrá triste!-exclama exaltada-Él despertará en cualquier momento y necesita…de alguien…aquí-y finalmente se quiebra en llanto al igual que algunos de los presentes, sin importar ser hombre o mujer todos lloran.

-Hagamos turnos-expreso con autoridad ganándome la atención del resto-así no importa en qué hora despierte alguien estará aquí con él y de inmediato llamaremos al resto para hacerle una grata compañía ¿bien?

-Joe…-escucho a Sora nombrarme con asombro-tienes razón, no podemos estar aquí siempre, y TK tendrá que tener ánimos gracias a nosotros así que debemos descansar

Hikari permanecía muda y con la mirada vacía por lo que me acerqué a ella con cautela y levanté su rostro para cruzar nuestras miradas.

-Él va a despertar…la esperanza es lo último que muere ¿recuerdas? Y todos nosotros estamos vivos aquí-le digo con una tenue sonrisa de medio lado-TK es fuerte, tú mejor que nadie sabes cuán grande es su valentía…ahora debemos ser valientes nosotros…él va a despertar, sé que así será-me levanto a mirar a todos que están callados pero observando la escena con detenimiento-no podemos perder la esperanza muchachos o estaremos dando por perdido a nuestro amigo

-Tienes razón-interviene de la nada Izzumi-no importa porqué suceden las cosas, ya está hecho, y no podemos ni debemos culparnos por ello, sé que todos sienten culpa pensando en que pudimos haberlo evitado pero…nadie podrá entender cómo se dio todo, solo que…debemos tener fuerza, porque cuando él despierte la necesitará…y nosotros vamos a brindársela-

Con un poco más de entusiasmo todos asienten y la pequeña castaña se levanta con una apenas perceptible sonrisa…no sé cuán verdaderas puedas ser mis palabras incluso para mí mismo, pero…si todos caemos es el fin…y en verdad quiero creer que las cosas mejoraran…TK…despierta pronto porque te estamos esperando.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Las personas no valoran lo que tienen, es sencillo saberlo con tan solo levantar la mirada un poco del mundo propio. Todo el tiempo la gente se queja de sus problemas pero nunca tratan de solucionarlo, jamás valoran lo que tienen, ni tampoco saben apreciar la vida y lo valiosa que ésta es por sí misma. Ahora que estoy muerto en vida me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, tuve salud y pese a que fuera conflictiva también tenía una familia, y amigos que me quieren, o mejor dicho me querían.

Ver a todas esas personas que tanto me importan venir a verme y no poder responder es lamentable. Cada uno ha tenido un impacto diferente respecto a esto, unos más animados que otros vienen a pasar el rato conmigo, sin embargo lo que me llama la atención es que nunca han entrado en grupo. Justo ahora, estoy absolutamente solo, como en esos pocos momentos que solo suceden de noche.

FLASH BACK

La puerta es abierta con cautela, casi como si ese metal frío fuese un cristal sensible por lo que volteo hacia el punto de apertura distinguiendo al menor de los líderes castaños atravesar el lugar.

Su mirada a diferencia de otras circunstancias perdió su calidez, era tan fría que denotaba odio, hasta que realizó el acercamiento y lo siguiente me tomó en absoluta sorpresa.

-¡Maldición! - gritas frustrado cerrando con fuerza los puños mientras aprietas las sábanas-Tiene que ser una broma…. No puedes estar así amigo, no…

"No creí que reaccionarías de esa forma"

Te recargaste levemente en la cama con la mirada baja susurrando palabras inentendibles para mis oídos, lo que verdaderamente me impactó fue como al alzar la vista tus ojos mostraban una tonalidad rojiza y cristalina, te acercaste hacia mí y una dolorosa casi forzada sonrisa pero aun así muy sincera se formó en tu rostro.

-Todo el mundo la está pasando mal, nadie da lugar a como dé un momento a otro te hemos casi perdido por completo…-inhalas un poco de aire antes de proceder-la verdad el verte allí rendido fue un golpe demasiado doloroso, jamás me sentí tan vulnerable al peligro, y a Patamón… demonios ni siquiera le hemos dicho nada a ninguno de ellos, tememos sus reacciones y la verdad es que cargar con esto poco a poco pesa más-sin poderlo evitar suelta un hipido que indica el comienzo de su llanto

"Davis…detesto ver que todos sufren por mi culpa, detesto ser el causante de sus tristezas"

Tras decir eso estando consciente que jamás me escucharás me acerco a ti para tratar vanamente de sentir tu alborotada cabellera y en efecto…no sentí nada.

-¿Sabes algo?-dices sacudiendo tu nariz y limpiando las lágrimas con tu mano-hace poco Joe e Izzumi dieron un discurso muy bueno –dices soltando una leve risa-no imaginaba que ellos serían capaces de alentarnos aunque fuera un poco, si bien como era evidente, además de tu hermano en quien más se ve la derrota es en Kari…-dices mirándome melancólicamente y yo no puedo evitar sentirme peor al respecto.

"Sólo estoy ocasionando que ella sufra…si me voy ahora…sufrirá pero…se repondrá mucho más rápido"

-No puedes morir Takeru-casi como si hubiese leído mi lente pronuncias esas palabras-yo te robaré a Kari ¿recuerdas? No me la puedes dejar así como si nada-sin poder evitarlo una leve sonrisa surca mis labios ante su ocurrencia-Eres mi verdadera competencia y no te perdonaré si desistes

Jamás sabré si mi cuerpo lo siente o no pero mi espíritu justo ahora llora….las lágrimas brotan en mi ser sin poder evitarlas, sé que posiblemente es el comentario más bobo que pudo haber dicho pero en realidad así es Davis, la persona que trata de apaciguar todo con un mal chiste que no da risa, sino su triste intento en realidad…gracias por decir aquello, porque sé que es con la mejor intención.

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, nos han reducido las horas de visitas, pero es un hecho que volveré, en realidad de aquí a que despiertes las chicas intentan mantener tu cabello según ellas perfectamente desordenado como lo mantienes siempre-dices produciendo la risa en ambos-pero nosotros nos encargaremos de todo lo demás, no parecerás un chico desaliñado amigo, además no creo que quieras que ninguna de ellas vea tus…miserias-tras decir eso ríes haciendo que con una sonrisa gire la cabeza negativamente

"Eres de lo peor y aun así eres mi mejor amigo"

-Bueno…te veré más tarde rubio-dices con una leve sonrisa-apúrate bello durmiente, tu princesa te está esperando.

"Gracias Davis…"

…

Si bien no pasaron ni cinco minutos, así como se cerró la puerta de nueva cuenta se abrió, dejando ver a una persona que quiero mucho y al mismo tiempo le temo como a nadie….Tai…el líder supremo de nuestro grupo y que siempre he considerado como mi segundo hermano mayor…y la única persona que verdaderamente se interpondrá entre Kari y yo.

Da unos pasos al frente y se sienta mirando al vacío fijamente posicionando su barbilla por sobre sus manos de manera seria.

"Hasta el momento eres quien más callado ha prevalecido, incluso más que Izzumi…para ti eso es raro"

Lo observo otro poco y continua sin mediar palabra así que tan solo me quedo de pie a su lado, tal vez es un shock o…no estoy seguro…sólo sé que no es algo normal en él reaccionar así salvo que esté leyendo para alguna asignatura que está por reprobar y ni así se queda tan serio.

De la nada se levanta y golpea a puño cerrado el muro detrás de sí causando un gran estruendo mientras sus ojos destellan odio e ira. Volteas a verme y tras suspirar te agachas en absoluta rendición.

-Lo lamento…-dices con voz queda-no soy un buen hermano para ti…para nadie…no pude evitar que te hirieran y tampoco puedo evitar que mi hermana deje de marchitarse cual flor…no sé hacer el rol de hermano mayor…lo siento

Te levantas y comienzas a caminar alrededor de la cama y de reojo me dedicas unas cuantas miradas para finalmente detenerte.

-¿Sabes algo? Me agradas como cuñado-ante aquel comentario siento mariposas en mi estómago revolviéndolo-pero jamás te lo diría tan sinceramente porque…es mi hermanita y siempre la he cuidado yo, dejarla en otras manos duele

"Tai…"

-Pero sé que contigo estará bien-dices con una ligera sonrisa y enseguida emites un suspiro cansado-TK en verdad quiero que despiertes, no soportaría verte así por mucho tiempo…tú…eres por mucho a quien siempre consideramos el más pequeño, y pese a que Iori ahora lo es y que odias ser tratado como un niño siempre te vamos a querer cuidar todos. Es impensable para alguno de nosotros que esto esté sucediendo.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme al ver como sus lágrimas fluyen, si bien cada persona que ha entrado aquí llora es increíble saber cómo se siente cada uno de ellos hacia mi persona y sobre todo ver como dejan que sus propios sentimientos fluyan, sin embargo de alguna manera me siento conectado a ellos porque cada vez que los veo así mis lágrimas salen sin permiso, simplemente salen de mis ojos con naturalidad…más ahora esa no es mi única molestia…

¿Puede un espíritu sentir ardor? ¿Es eso posible? Desde ayer estoy sintiendo esta incomodidad y al observar mi cuerpo no noto nada distinto, pero hoy esa extraña incomodidad han estado más presente.

-Bueno pequeñín-emite el castaño levantando el rostro a la par que seca sus lágrimas-es hora de que me vaya, así que por favor cuídate ¿si? Tengo que molestarte apenas despiertes porque según parece tenías una charla romántica con mi hermanita-dices emitiendo una ligera y torcida sonrisa más mi mente ahora está difusa.

Me siento cansado de la nada…ardor…mareo…siento que todo gira…

"Tai veme…por favor algo…algo…necesito…Tai…Tai…"

Inútilmente acudo a un llamado que no llegará, nadie me ve, nadie me oye, nadie vendrá por mí, todo…está negro ahora, más lo último en percibir en mis pocos sentidos es que exclamas mi nombre…puede ser que… ¿finalmente moriré?


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5. En las caídas hay memorias**

TK despierta….TK….

Un golpe mudo con intensidad es lo que percibo sobre la cabeza sobresaltándome y parpadeando lentamente analizando mi entorno.

-Vamos amigo, sal de la ensoñación y despierta de una vez, no quiero quedarme más de lo necesario-expresa bufando mi castaño amigo que sostenía un cuaderno entre las manos-¿Cómo logras levantarte tú solo en la mañana? Tienes el sueño pesado

-No lo molestes Davis, tú haces lo mismo todos los días, déjalo en paz-interviene mi castaña favorita a mi defensa-¿estás bien? Has estado en las nubes todo el día y ahora te dormiste, ¿qué sucede?

Con algo de confusión pero dispuesto a no causar mayores preocupaciones le dedico una sonrisa-tranquila Kari estoy bien, vamos a casa-dicho esto me levanto del lugar siendo seguido por mis compañeros de forma inmediata.

Por alguna razón me siento intranquilo aunque al mismo tiempo lleno de una gran paz, noto cada detalle a mi alrededor, como si de alguna manera me hiciera falta algo pero no logro adivinar de que se trata, más procuro relajarme.

-Bueno mi camino es por acá, cuida de Kari y no intentes ningún movimiento porque lo sabré y vendré a detenerte, nos vemos-se despide amistosamente el castaño dejándonos con la misma expresión de siempre a cuando realiza esos comentarios, por lo que solo atinamos a iniciar nuestro paso.

-¿En verdad estás bien?-preguntas mirándome fijamente a un costado-Sé que lo he preguntado mucho pero estos días te ves muy absorto en tus pensamientos, ¿tienes algún problema?

-No diría que es eso…-digo al aire para mirarte nuevamente con una ligera sonrisa-no me hagas mucho caso, está todo bien-

-Pero TK…-dices preocupada por lo que coloco mi mano sobre tu cabeza para despeinarte amistosamente

-Tranquila, si tengo algún problema te lo haré saber ¿de acuerdo?-con una ligera sonrisa asientes y te dedico una aun mayor mientras tomas mi mano entre las tuyas alejándolas de tu pelo y apretándola con fuerza haciendo que emita un quejido

-No soy una mascota para que revuelvas mi cabello así-emites sacando tu lengua y empezando a correr mientras te persigo a pocos pasos de distancia entre risas.

Tras finalmente alcanzarla la rodeo con mis brazos elevándola un poco del suelo ganándome de su parte mayores risas, más al terminar reaccionamos ante la poca distancia que nos separa y aun con eso me rehúso a deshacer el abrazo mientras el nerviosismo se hace presente en mí.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan, paseándose de sus labios a sus ojos, más el pudor pudo más en mí por lo que lentamente la fui liberando de mi agarre bajando la mirada apenado por mi acto.

-Bueno creo que ya estamos en la esquina de tu casa, deberías entrar pronto o se van a preocupar por ti-expreso con una sutil sonrisa en mis labios que correspondes de igual forma y un asentimiento de cabeza mientras caminas en dirección a tu hogar, permitiendo que emita un suspiro que calme mis nervios, más al abrir los ojos te siento tan o más cerca que hace unos instantes por lo que casi como un acto reflejo retrocedo un paso chocando con el poste a mi espalda causando tu risa-¿Q-qué sucede?

-Olvidé darte esto-dices y en el acto depositas un corto beso en la comisura de mis labios sorprendiéndome en sobremanera mientras los colores suben a mi rostro mientras te observo-nos veremos el fin de semana ¿sí? Será interesante vernos todos otra vez-dicho eso comienzas a caminar nuevamente a contra corriente dejándome sumamente nervioso-¡TK!-escucho como gritas mi nombre y al verte una vez más lanzas un beso al aire mientras el color me acompaña una vez más y con una risita en tus labios entras a tu morada haciéndome suspirar mientras emprendo mi andar.

…

Negro…obscuridad…dolor…eso me embarga ahora…ayuda…piedad.

El agudo sonido que emite un ensordecedor aparato, llanto, gritos conmocionados, ¿son instrucciones o lamentos? Ninguno tiene concordancia, ¿qué está pasando? No puedo ver nada, lo que antes fue una visión de lo que me rodea ahora desapareció, no hay siquiera una sombra de aquella instancia… ¿qué recuerdo? Mi cuerpo inerte sujeto a muchos cables que me monitoreaban… ¿y ahora por qué no soy capaz de ver más nada?

¿Cielo o infierno? ¿Existen? ¿Sigo en coma o tan solo estos son mis últimos momentos de vida y por eso mi consciencia se mantiene? No comprendo que sucede…

¡Duele! ¡Alto! Veo luz tenuemente, y ahora…una imagen se hace presente…un doctor…enfermeras…¿Tai? ¿por qué el portador del valor se ve asustado?

Dolor otra vez...por favor…ya basta

…


	7. Capítulo 6

**Hola a todos, saludos, esta es la primera narración que subo en este año, así que primeramente ¡Feliz año a todos los lectores! Lamento la tardanza, ha sido difícil poder subir algo, pero espero les guste y sigan al tanto, procuraré subir más rápido la continuación, gracias por su paciencia y apoyo n.n**

 *****GixKey*****

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. La sombra de la luz y la luz de la sombra**

Tras entrar a mi morada me recargo en la puerta suspirando, más mi quietud no demora mucho ya que mi madre hace entrada al hogar empujándome por estar recargado en la entrada.

-Oh lo siento TK, no sabía que estabas allí-dice con una sonrisa que enseguida correspondo-pero no deberías quedarte allí en primer lugar, ¿está todo bien?

Las madres siempre tienen un sexto sentido que nadie puede descifrar, son capaces de saber si sus hijos se encuentran bien o mal, como les aflige algo en el corazón o la llena de dicha, es impresionante y pese a lo mucho o poco que vea la mía aún me sigue entendiendo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo estaba distraído-le respondo con una sonrisa

-Muy bien…por cierto, quiero que me ayudes con un artículo-me dice con calma-el fotógrafo que labora conmigo enfermó y es quien regularmente daba la segunda opinión de las fotos del artículo, así que quiero saber la tuya-me dices alegre a lo que atino a verte confundido

-¿No tiene más personal?-respondo contrariado-No creo que sea el más calificado para ello, es como supervisión y yo no…

-Solo velas y dime que te parecen ¿sí?-dices tomando mi barbilla suavemente-después de tanto tiempo junto a Kari debes tener buen ojo con los detalles-tras aquello emite una risita traviesa y nos dirigimos a su habitación.

* * *

-¡Despejen!...De nuevo...1,2,3…¡despejen!

-¡Todo el mundo desaloje el lugar!

Arde…quema…una luz se aproxima…no comprendo nada…todas estas emociones…todo ha sido demasiado rápido…nada de esto debería estar sucediéndome…¡duele!

No comprendo cómo puedo ver luces con los ojos cerrados, aturden de apagar y encender tan rápido repetidas veces…al menos es un mismo color…pero el blanco…es el que más confunde.

-1…2…3…¡despejen!...necesitamos ayuda…no….otra vez.

Me pregunto…¿qué estará pasando?...

* * *

Poco tiempo es el que pasó aquí y contadas son las veces en las que entro desde que era pequeño, tal vez dejar de entrar a su cuarto cuando tenía miedo fue mi primer rasgo de madurez, o puede que solo haya sido orgullo tonto pero gracias a eso dejé de asustarme fácilmente y aprendí a hacerle frente a muchas cosas.

Una vez dentro saca de sus cajones diversas ilustraciones, todas relacionadas a un caso en específico, diversos colores que exponen los alrededores de la ciudad en su esplendor, así como la historia de la ciudad mucho antes que yo naciera, por lo que con cierta fascinación observo las fotos, y de repente…por algún motivo me invade la nostalgia, por lo que solo emito una apagada sonrisa.

-Son muy bellas todas, es difícil escoger una…-expreso concentrado mientras las coloco cobre la cama para verlas a detalle-el juego de los colores actuales dejaría ver mejor los viejos colores, sin embargo el que una fotografía que cuenta la historia se vea desteñida te proyecta precisamente a muchos años atrás y la gente por sí misma imagina la diversificación de colores a su manera…es más factible a mi parecer. Así todos estarían contentos con su propia visión de las cosas

-Realmente eres bueno para estos detalles-dices sonriendo con dulzura-veamos…¿qué crees que significa esta fotografía?-me muestra una de un apenas parque, si es que así se le puede denominar por la desabrida imagen-dime

-Los inicios, cuando la sociedad se iba construyendo en este punto-le digo mirándola a los ojos más ella toma mi rostro suavemente-¿qué sucede?

-Y dime… ¿qué significan tus ojos llenos de confusión y tristeza cariño?-me preguntas amablemente por lo que evado la mirada-Últimamente he notado que estás ausente, estás en cuerpo pero tu mente…diría fácilmente que estás enamorado pero reflejas melancolía…¿qué te preocupa?

-Mamá…¿cómo algo puede ser tan bueno y a la vez tan triste?-pregunto con la mirada baja-siento que tengo más paz de lo normal, diría que estoy demasiado tranquilo y eso es bueno, pero al mismo tiempo…es una paz agonizante, diría que es…inquietante, porque no me siento…sereno

-¿Algo te preocupa amor? ¿Te pasó algo malo?-preguntas preocupada a lo que niego rápidamente

-No estoy seguro de que sea, puede ser que solo esté deprimido o…no lo sé, es…bueno, no sé, quizás solo no traigo un gran humor en estos días, no me hagas mucho caso

-Un mal augurio…podría definirse como tal…es tu sexto sentido de alerta el que te esté hablando...-ante aquello la miro confundido por lo que recibo un beso en la frente-solo ten más cuidado estos días ¿sí? Disfrútalos y trata de ser optimista, seguro no es nada.

Con una sonrisa y mejores ánimos asiento y desalojamos el lugar para proseguir con nuestro día, si bien puede que tenga algo de inquietud al respecto debo disfrutar todo y ser precavido, al final, no puedo vivir con miedo por algo como un presentimiento.

" _Todo estará bien"_

* * *

…Se fue…

Fueron las últimas palabras de un frustrado doctor que aún sostenía un aparato en sus manos, que derramaba lágrimas silenciosas de frustración por un joven desconocido de quince años se va...

Mucha gente muere por consumir drogas, la sobredosis implantada es tanta que pocos minutos después de suplementarla en el cuerpo este se van al otro mundo. Lo mismo ocurre con los accidentes, asaltos, al recibir el organismo un daño tan grande como un golpe, disparo, puñalada, la pérdida de sangre es la perdición de las personas en un pestañeo.

Los casos más tristes suceden en los jóvenes, quienes supuestamente son el futuro de la sociedad, pero si nuestros futuristas falleces antes de lograr algo mayor… ¿qué pasa? El único sentimiento que invade a otro individuo es la impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada, o solo por no haber podido haber hecho algo mejor…pero el sentir es el mismo…es difícil decir adiós a una vida…y mucho más difícil es decirlo cuando su verdadera vida apenas estaba por comenzar, cuando su camino simplemente fue cortado.

Es muy difícil decir que alguien…se murió.

* * *

-Quieres terminar con eso…estás siendo muy molesto-expreso irritado a mi hermano que momentos antes extraña con mucho sentimiento-te dije que no es así

-Lo siento pero para todos es más que evidente como la miras, y no puedo creer que seas tan cobarde como para no decírselo aun-emites divertido-aunque sus coqueteos por lo menos son una señal de simpatía

-No estamos coqueteando-expreso abochornado-solo…solo soy amable con ella porque sí…Además siempre ha sido de esa manera

-Sí pero te volviste reacio a otras cosas aunque siempre fueron igual-dices burlón-además no cualquiera está atento de su mejor amiga todo el tiempo solo por amabilidad-externas mirándola a la distancia del mismo modo que yo-atrévete

Con aquello solo suelto un suspiro-lo voy a pensar…realmente…me gusta-tras decir aquello el rubor invade mi rostro por lo que cierro los ojos mientras nos quedamos en un pequeño silencio que es roto por ti, cambiando drásticamente el ritmo de la conversación

-Para haber sido improvisado no nos ha quedado nada mal ¿no crees?-preguntas alborotando mi cabello de forma cariñosa mientras rio por la caricia peculiar-andas de buen humor, eso es mejor

-Últimamente así ha sido por alguna razón-te respondo sonriendo-no te había visto, ya comenzaba a extrañarte

-Fue una semana enano, no dramatices-dices empujándome levemente y casi al instante sonríes de medio lado-también te extrañé pequeño-sin poder evitarlo te sonrío

* * *

¿Ustedes creen en los milagros? Siempre se dice que después de la tormenta viene la calma, o que a veces los malos augurios solo son producto de nuestra mente jugando a atormentarnos porque sentimos culpa de algo que hicimos y no confesamos. En pocas palabras son meras alucinaciones de nuestra mente…pero es bueno creer porque te vuelve precavido.

Sean buenas o malas cosas siempre debes tener fe en algo…muchas veces ocurren situaciones que no se pueden explicar…podemos decir que este accidente sucedió por el descuido de una persona torpe…pero porque justamente a esa persona, porque el carro no pasó mementos después de que él se cruzara…esos son los motivos que se definen como destino o casualidad y que la ciencia no acepta…no quiere contestar preguntas a lo impredecible.

Y tan desafortunado como suena eso…igual y en sentido opuesto suena el pequeño pitido de un aparato en esa sala de hospital emerger del silencio…mientras el cuerpo antes inerte se agita.

-1…2..3..¡despejen!...¡alto!

Todos atrás, y un quejido se hace presente y una por primera vez satisfactoria mueca en el rostro de aquel rubio desaliñado…mientras con asombro se nota una vez más…el azul de sus ojos recibir la luz de la vida.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7. Contusión.**

Desde que conozco a Kari la luz nunca me pareció un problema, su emblema lo representaba a la perfección y francamente no consideraba que fuese molesta. Ella absorbía siempre lo bueno de cada uno de nosotros y lo que representábamos, por eso siempre la admiré en secreto, puede que esté consciente pero nunca le he dicho lo increíble que me parecen sus actos y la confianza ciega que tiene en los demás antes que en sí misma.

Más no es la única increíble, pero siempre la que más resalta, cada uno de mis amigos, hace honor y justicia a su emblema, aunque al principio siempre creí que era un cuento irreal, algún chiste de mal gusto porque por alguna razón quien más tenía dudas respecto a un significado era el que cargaba dicho símbolo, incluyéndome claro está. Pero al final logramos descifrarlo, como cualquier persona dudamos de nuestras decisiones y aun con ello cargamos la responsabilidad que conlleva.

Una de las decisiones más conflictivas de mi vida tuvo la consecuencia de no saber de mí en mucho tiempo, todo gira aun en las sombras, la penumbra es algo que consume lentamente en la agonía de no saber de sí mismo. La consciencia es algo producida por la mente humana, incluso muchas veces es la creadora de nuestros sueños que no son más que meras ilusiones o deseos.

¿Alguna vez han notado cuán rápido o lento transcurre el tiempo? Se siente aún más lento si observas las manecillas del reloj, o cuando usas un microondas y esperas segundo a segundo que un solo minuto se agote…pero si estás concentrado en tu trabajo o la escuela sientes que lo que quisieras es una pausa para poder terminar todas tus actividades. Por ende, el tiempo es relativo a cuan ocupada o no esté la mente humana. Es bastante curioso.

Ahora bien, para alguien quien no tiene movimiento en el cuerpo…¿cómo debería pasar el tiempo? La lógica indica que lento pero aun en mi estado, tengo el presentimiento que me he perdido de muchas cosas, y puede que esté por descubrirlo ahora.

Pues bien, la razón principal de que mi primer pensamiento consciente fuese Hikari es algo tan simple como la comparación…la luz me gusta…la luz es destellante, irradiante, maravillosa, y siempre lo consideré así por ella…pero justo ahora…la luz me molesta.

...

El sonido de un aparato en una tenue constante acapara mis oídos, la calma se percibe nula y al mismo tiempo eterna, algo doloroso se siente en mi interior, y quizás con una lentitud que nunca imaginé antes poco a poco…abrí mis ojos, los tenía que entrecerrar por la reciente aparición de luces…más cuando finalmente me acostumbré al panorama no puedo evitar exaltarme…médicos, tubos y cables a mi alrededor….de repente siento que me falta el aire más un empujón me recuesta y tranquiliza una enfermera.

Miro a mi alrededor…no entiendo…nada.

-Takeru Takaishi…¿ese es tu nombre?-pregunta el médico con seriedad a lo que asiento lentamente mientras finalmente el sujeto emana una sonrisa-¿cómo te sientes hijo?

Observo el lugar…un hospital…no entiendo nada.

-¿Quién es…usted?-pregunto totalmente temeroso por dentro y el maldito aparato infernal que me tienen conectado lo hace notar con el constante pitido que me irrita-¿Dónde estoy?-el sujeto solo sonríe al igual que algunos otros presentes.

-No tengas miedo, déjame hacerte una revisión, a partir de ahora…todo está muy bien.-sin mediar palabra se acerca a mí para rectificar mi estado y tras indicar algo en sus anotaciones me pide esperar y se retira.

No entiendo que sucede…lo único que recuerdo fue…el globo…Kari…antes de poder seguir divagando en mis memorias un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hace presente por lo que llevo mis manos a ella tratando de calmarme. Más no espero mucho cuando veo a mis padres y mi hermano en la puerta de entrada, ambos sonriendo y mi madre dejando salir lágrimas en sus ojos se acercan con gran cautela para mirarme de frente y finalmente…abrazarme.

Al primer contacto con ellos…no puedo evitarlo…lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos sin saber la razón de ello, y un sollozo se hace presente dejándome aún más confundido. Con gran fuerza me apaño de la mano de mi padre y hermano mientras me dejo abrazar por mi madre, mi familia…está junta.

Así como nos juntamos nos separamos lentamente e intercambio miradas entre ellos y el médico frente a nosotros que presencia la escena con una relajada sonrisa.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto finalmente a lo que el doctor se acerca a mí seriamente

-¿Qué puedes recordar pequeño?-me mira a lo que lo observo con duda

-Sólo recuerdo…que estaba con…Kari…con todos…pero más con ella y…no sé qué pasó…veo un globo y de allí…nada…solo…solo mucha luz.-al mirar a mis padres y la expresión de mi hermano me preocupo-¿qué sucedió?...¿dónde está ella? Quiero saber que sucede.

-Tranquilo, ella está bien…todos…incluso tú ahora-responde el doctor con una voz apacible a lo que intento calmar mis nervios-Takeru…lo acontecido es lo siguiente-tras recibir un asentimiento de mi parte prosigue y por alguna razón aprieto con mayor fuerza la mano de mi hermano-tuviste un accidente cuando paseabas…fue un vehículo el que te arrolló. Quedaste inconsciente al instante y estuviste así muchos días.

-¿Inconsciente?...-ante sus palabras la impresión y el pánico se apoderó de mí-¿Cuántos…días?-pregunto en apenas un audible susurro y el silencio se agrava de nuevo por lo que mi pánico aumenta y la alteración se apodera e mi persona-¡¿Qué día es hoy?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?!...¡Respondan!

-Cuatro…meses…-escucho susurrar a mi hermano y solo atino a bajar la cabeza…sintiendo la resonancia de sus palabras una y otra vez…dejando que sin mi autorización gruesas lágrimas se derramen una tras otra como cataratas…solté su mano…no pude emitir palabra.

-Takeru debes saber que estuviste en ese estado…en coma por ese lapso de tiempo, perdiste la conciencia a penas recibiste el impacto. Los accidentes automovilísticos causan una gran cantidad de lesiones no solo físicas sino cerebrales, es casi un milagro que no tuvieras alguna parálisis en tu cuerpo. Lo que a ti te sucedió es una conmoción cerebral ocurrida por el impacto en la cabeza lo que produjo una ligera apenas perceptible fractura en la misma por lo que tuvimos que darte puntadas inmediatas para evitar alguna hemorragia. Además está la contusión que fue básicamente lo que hace que quedes inconsciente.

Tras otros sollozos de mi parte siento la mano de mi madre tomar la mía y la de mi padre revolver mi cabello por lo que limpio mis lágrimas para dar nuevamente la cara y dejar proseguir al doctor.

-Temí que pudieses tener algún otro daño, pero has logrado reaccionar a los estímulos desde que despertaste, y sé que no sabías que los hicimos pero son pequeños actos o gestos para conocer a grandes rasgos tu condición, pudiste sentir la colocación reclinada y adoptaste una postura de estar sentado, se hizo un ligero toque en tus pies y moviste un poco las piernas.

-Entonces…¿me puedo ir?-pregunto con miedo mientras el niega con la cabeza a lo que emano un suspiro

-Estás bien pero no en su totalidad, evidentemente luego de ese periodo de aparente reposo tu cuerpo está debilitado y si bien significa que tu vida podrá continuar con normalidad necesitarás ayuda por un tiempo para hacer tus actividades.

-¿Qué significan los dolores de cabeza o los espacios en negro?-pregunto en duda

-Son síntomas secundarios-responde-inevitablemente el traumatismo psicológico es el de mayor potencia, no perdiste la memoria ni la sensibilidad, pero tendrás algunas migrañas, con fortuna y cuidados te vas a recuperar física y mentalmente pero no te sobre esfuerces en recordar a más detalle, poco a poco lo conseguirás….-de la nada se acerca a mí con una sonrisa-el destino quiso darte otra oportunidad de vida hijo, debes estar profundamente agradecido.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa sale de mis labios y un leve gracias es lo que pronuncio mientras dejo las lágrimas fluir con mi familia mientras el doctor se retira de la habitación indicando que no podrán permanecer mucho tiempo más allí.

Estoy vivo…realmente lo estoy…estoy…tan feliz.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.**

-Bienvenido campeón, esperábamos por ti-emite mi padre con los ojos rojizos a la par que me proporciona un efusivo abrazo sintiéndome de pronto tan pequeño como el día en que marchó, sollozando más aguantando un poco las lágrimas, permaneciendo un par de minutos así hasta que con gran lentitud se retira mientras lo observo con una gran sonrisa.

Volteo entonces hacia mi hermano que está limpiando restos de lágrimas de sus ojos con una media sonrisa mirándome atento.

-Hermano...-emito más es lo único que pronuncio antes de recibir otro abrazo ahora de su parte sintiendo el respingo que tiene al evitar llorar delante de nosotros, y me apega como nunca antes a su pecho.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo tan tonto enano!-dice para finalmente llorar-me tenías…muy preocupado…TK…-suspira e intentando calmarse me observa y sonríe dulcemente siendo correspondido por mí.

Finalmente observo a mi madre, quien se acerca a descubrir mi frente de los mechones rubios que se asoman en esta para depositar un casto y fino beso en la misma, mientras que con una ternura inigualable me observa.

-Bienvenido mi niño pequeño-dice con tanta dulzura y al observar un poco más sus ojos azules, tan iguales a los míos, las lágrimas me nublan la vista otra vez y brotan de mi involuntariamente por lo que bajo la cabeza y soy rodeado por ellos una última vez, permaneciendo allí hasta que me calmo.

…

-Lo siento-digo restregando mis ojos mientras los observo sonriente-lo siento yo…yo…ammm

-Solo se llora con motivo ¿bien?-dice mi hermano terminando de secar sus ojos-solo así-ante aquello asiento un poco más animado-¿cómo te sientes enano?

-Creo que estoy bien…-respondo mirando el suelo-en realidad quisiera salir, me…me da algo de escalofríos estar aquí..

-El doctor dijo que poco a poco todo se podrá amor, pero ahora estás algo débil, así que no creo que te vayas todavía, además deberán diagnosticarte a mayor profundidad-explica mi madre

-Entiendo-digo suspirando cansinamente-¿dónde están…los demás?

-Afuera-responde de inmediato mi padre sorprendiéndome-cada uno de tus amigos ha venido todos los días sin falta, a veces turnándose para montar guardias-ante aquello mis ojos se ensanchan de la sorpresa-en ningún momento estuviste solo pequeño. Nunca.

-No sé qué decir-emano con una sonrisa-¿podría…verlos un momento?

-El doctor dijo que debías descansar-dice mi hermano más lo interrumpo en el acto pidiéndolo con la cabeza gacha por lo que suspiran-de acuerdo, pero no creo que puedan quedarse mucho tiempo, será algo breve.

Luego de un asentimiento, mi familia sale y al cerrar la puerta observo el lugar, me siento extraño, siento que todo es mucho más grande que yo de repente, y un leve mareo se apodera de mí por lo que suspirando intento regularme. Es ahí cuando escucho la puerta abrirse ingresando primeramente mi hermano y de allí el resto, divisando a cada uno lentamente, reconociéndolos, todos lucen tan igual y al mismo tiempo tan diferente.

Todos permanecen en silencio y esa castaña que tanto me ha importado avanza con gran lentitud hacia mí siendo observada por todos. Se acerca cautelosamente y toca mi mejilla suavemente como si necesitase comprobar que no se trata de un sueño, a la par que lo pronuncia mi nombre.

-Hola…-digo con una sonrisa haciendo que ella parta en llanto, primero con lágrimas silenciosas y en un instante se apaña a mi cuello eufórica llorando y repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez, produciendo que mis ojos una vez más se humedezcan notoriamente; mientras el resto de las muchachas lloran emotivas aferrándose a mi cama, tomando mis manos con gran fuerza, y del mismo modo los muchachos dejan sus lágrimas caer en un modo un poco más discreto intentando cubrir sus ojos discretamente.

Nadie dice nada, el único sonido que aborda el lugar son los tenues sollozos que poco a poco se fueron calmando en todos, para finalmente alejarse con sumo cuidado, mientras todos limpiamos nuestras miradas de cualquier rastro de tristeza combinada con alegría, siendo Hikari quien deposita un corto beso en mi mejilla causándome un ligero rubor con una tímida sonrisa.

-No puedo decir cuan felices estamos de ver tus ojos abiertos otra vez TK-dice maternalmente la pelirroja-te extrañamos mucho.

-¡No vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera!-dice entre molesta y triste Mimí-todos estábamos muy tristes por no poder hacer nada…pero…-cambia de pronto su rostro a uno sonriente-ahora estás mucho mejor.

-Matt nos dijo que seguirás aquí un poco más mientras te recuperas-expresa Ken-no te sobre esfuerces, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperarte plenamente.

-Hay que dejarle decir algo muchachos, que respire primero un poco-expresa Cody con seriedad.

-Gracias…-digo sin más-mi padre…chicos lamento mucho haberlos preocupado a todos, no imagino lo que…lo siento.-digo bajando la cabeza mientras Yolei la levanta con amabilidad.

-Nos diste un buen susto, pero ahora estás bien y es lo que importa, tranquilo-dice con una sonrisa que enseguida correspondo.

-No tienes idea del susto que me llevé contigo…de verdad que eres un hermano menor adoptivo muy conflictivo-expresa Tai bufando con cansancio a lo que lo observo confundido.

-Tai fue quien dio aviso al médico de tu estado antes de que reaccionaras, y también fue él quien nos avisó de venir pronto-habla ahora el castaño menor del grupo-estaba en pánico el pobre

Tras recibir un leve golpe causando la risa de todos, no puedo evitar sentirme lleno de dicha de tenerlos a mi lado, más la mirada de la castaña que tanto me conmueve no se aparta de mí, lo cual es enseguida notado por todos rompiendo nuestra pequeña burbuja.

-Kari fue quien más tiempo estuvo aquí, básicamente no te dejó ni a sol ni a sombra-expresa con dulzura Sora mientras la susodicha baja la cabeza avergonzada.

-Gracias…-le digo con una sonrisa mientras alguien pica mi mejilla con picardía siendo nada más y menos que Mimí.

-También es necesario decir que te conoce más a fondo de lo que puedas recordar-dice riendo mientras algunos se apenan y emiten pequeñas risas mientras la castaña adopta un color rojizo intenso

-¿De qué…estás hablando? ¿Cómo conocerme?-pregunto confundido

-Eso no es necesario decirlo Mimí, así que guárdatelo-expresa mi hermano suspirando causando la risa de todos y un mayor rubor en ella

-No me pueden dejar con la duda, suena preocupante-digo observándola confundido mientras ella muerde su labio haciéndome presentir algo no muy grato, más antes de poder protestar más el médico entra impidiéndome que la conversación continúe.

-Es hora de descansar TK, te haremos algunos estudios y si todo va bien, mañana podrás recibir visitas más extensas.

-¿Cuándo podré salir? Siento que mi cuerpo está entumecido pese a que me puedo mover-expreso algo incómodo.

-Es normal ya que has estado recostado mucho tiempo, pero pronto, no seas impaciente-dice con una sonrisa por lo que todos empiezan a despedirse y retirarse con una sonrisa en los rostros, más mi amiga vuelve sobre sus pasos para depositar un beso en mi frente con una dulce sonrisa.

-Vendré a primera hora mañana así que tendrás que tolerarme con gran paciencia, no he escuchado tu voz mucho tiempo y tú tampoco mis ideas. Extrañaba a mi mejor amigo.-tras un guiño abandona la habitación haciendo que me recorra una paz increíble de la nada quedándome con el médico únicamente en la habitación.

-Tienes muchas personas que te quieren-dice el médico-eres un muchacho verdaderamente afortunado.

-Sí…así es.-digo con una amplia sonrisa pensando en cada una de esas personas que me acaban de acompañar, mis padres, mis amigos, mi hermano…tengo mucha fortuna de estar con ellos. Ellos representan mi esperanza de vida.


	10. Crepúsculo

**Crepúsculo**

Despertar luego de no tener la capacidad de hacerlo es una alegría, estoy seguro que muchas personas sienten pereza de levantarse temprano, pero ahora más que nunca se ha vuelto una de mis actividades favoritas.

Ser capaz de ver el amanecer y el atardecer, observar la luna…luego de mi despertar fui capaz de distinguir todo y a todos de una manera especial y diferente, escuchando con gran emoción las historias de amigos y familiares, sus buenos consejos…cada uno de esos detalles que normalmente pasan desapercibidos las noté con alegría y devoción.

Debo admitir que entre esas historias no descarté que me explicasen el motivo por el cual el primer día se burlaron de Kari, y…bueno, me costó mucho verla a la cara luego de saber que incontables veces ayudaba a cambiarme de ropa o a limpiar mi sudor. ¿Sabían que el cuerpo inerte aun siente todas esas reacciones? Al final, la espalda es lo que más se calienta en ese estado y como cualquier persona requiere cambios de atuendo y baños. ¡Lo más embarazoso que me pudo haber sucedido! Y ella solo niega haber visto algo inapropiado pero el color la delata.

Tratando de lidiar con eso y mientras me encuentro en soledad como pocas veces sucede, leo cartas que depositaron en una caja forrada caseramente para cuando despertara y pudiera sentir a través del papel las emociones del momento de todos mis amigos. Ese detalle sabiendo que amo la lectura fue algo que me maravilló. Así como poder ver a mis padres unidos como nunca, nadie dijo que hayan vuelto las cosas a la normalidad, pero en mi mente mi sueño se volvió una ilusión real pasajera que por lo menos satisface ese deseo egoísta de ser una familia completa otra vez.

La ley de la vida…cada cosa sigue su curso…creencias y mitologías…ciencia.

No sé a qué debo hoy estar con vida rodeado de personas tan maravillosas cuyas imperfecciones los hacen los seres más magníficos que puedan existir. Sólo sé que soy afortunado y estoy verdaderamente agradecido de permanecer aun con ellos para poder disfrutar mejores momentos. Ha pasado un tiempo y voy mucho mejor. Logré salir del hospital y lo primero que hice fue quitarme los zapatos y sentir el césped mientras recibía la frescura y el calor del ambiente.

Estoy vivo.

Estoy feliz.

Soy Takeru Takaishi…soy un sobreviviente…y me siento orgullosamente dichoso de externarles a todos…que alguna vez estuve en coma…y vencí.

* * *

 **Aquí concluye la historia n.n espero les haya gustado, gracias por seguirla pese a la demora por subir los capítulos :3 Posiblemente suba algún bono posteriormente porque aun tengo algunas ideas en mente referente al tema. Muchas gracias a todos por leerme. ¡Saludos!**

 *****GixKey*****


	11. Bonus

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 *****BONUS*****

-¿Qué?-es lo único que escapa de mis labios tras recibir aquel descubrimiento

-N-no es…yo…-balbucea cubierta por el rojo más puro esa castaña que me roba suspiros todo el tiempo-yo no…ay te juro que no vi nada inapropiado-expresa cerrando con fuerza sus orbes

-Sino lo hiciste, ¿por qué estás tan roja?-cuestiona burlesca la mayor incrementando nuestra incomodidad y color, por lo que sin saber cómo afrontar las cosas cubro mi rostro con ambos brazos

-Y-yo…no…yo…ammm…-balbuceo palabras incomprensibles mientras evado a toda costa su mirar tan resplandeciente ante la gracia de todo el mundo-¡no es divertido!-exclamo irritado

-Es de lo más divertido que existe enano, mira que ella te…viera-pronunciaba mi hermano entre risas secundado por su mejor amigo

-Vamos, déjenlos tomar un respiro, demasiada vergüenza por un día-interviene para mi satisfacción la pelirroja con su autoritaria maternidad tan bendita en estos momentos mientras posa su mano sobre mi alborotada cabellera-no te apenes, no fue tan malo

-A ti no te sucedió es más fácil decirlo-murmuro frustrado mientras emano un suspiro bajando mi guardia intentando mirarla.

Al primer choque de miradas evitamos cual resortes cursarlas, sintiendo la frustración en nuestro ser mientras los demás pasan al comedor para preparar bocadillos. Sin embargo, no contenta con haberlo dicho, Mimí obliga a Kari a retroceder sobre sus pasos sentándola frente a mí en la cama cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Contrario a lo que imaginé podría ser nuestra perfecta oportunidad de conversar me sentía mudo con su presencia, el silencio era lo único que reinaba el lugar, ambos sumidos en la vergüenza, y no era para menos, ella…me…bueno….ella me conoce mucho más de lo que debería y no estoy seguro de saber hasta qué grado.

-M-me…me alegra que te estés recuperando rápido-murmura ella sin dar la cara

-S-s-si-contesto atropellando mis propias palabras-es…muy bueno, todos…todos están ayudando mucho, amm…gracias

-Sí-es lo único que emana de sus labios

"¡Sino hacen ruido pensaremos que están haciendo cosas inapropiadas en tu cuarto Takeru!"

Esas palabras vinieron de golpe de la cocina, siendo gritadas no solo por Mimí, sino por su aprendiz Yolei, causando la risa de algunos y el momento más vergonzoso para nosotros gritándole que guardara silencio y mirarnos una vez más apenados.

Cansado pero decidido, intento sostener su mirada, pero el bochorno es tan grande que prefiero bajar la mía para mantener alguna conversación.

-Yo…bueno…ay Kari lo siento-culmino tapándome los ojos con la palma de mis manos generando su acercamiento preocupado

-¿Qué? No TK, espera no-inicia ella apresurada separando mis manos, más al notar que en automático se acercó demasiado me suelta como si el roce de nuestras pieles quemase-am…creo que…lo siento, no debí haberle dicho a nadie aquello, pero…bueno…

-Kari…-digo captando tu atención mientras junto un poco de coraje-yo…aag esto no es fácil preguntarlo y en verdad espero me digas las cosas…honestamente pero…¿tu…bueno…-ante cada intento de cuestionar el color y calor incrementaban en mi cuerpo-no…¡sabes que quiero preguntar!

-¡Si!-gritas sonrojada alarmándome mientras captas tus palabras-¡Ah no! Yo no dije…osea, digo si pero no…quiero decir, si entendí pero no contesté…-respondes apresuradamente mientras tus manos son zarandeadas de un lado a otro frente a nuestros rostros-¡y la respuesta es no!

-Kari…-pronuncio preocupado

-Solo…yo…-balbuceas mordiendo tu labio inferior alterándome poco a poco-estaba preocupada, tu no…despertabas, yo, creí que asistía diario para ayudar a cuidarte sería reconfortante y me sentía más…cerca de ti, podía hablarte aunque no me escucharas, pero luego me pidieron eso y no, no podía decir que no porque no quería dejar de estar contigo-de pronto tu semblante cambia a uno de tristeza calmando un poco la tensión

-Gracias-digo con simpleza asombrándote-no quisiste dejarme solo pese a las dificultades que pudiste haber tenido, enserio te lo agradezco, en realidad a todos, por alguna razón, no me he sentido solo, no siento eso que el doctor dijo que tendría…ese…vacío

-¿En serio tus últimos recuerdos son del día del accidente?-preguntas consternada ante mi asentimiento-nos dijeron que diario te diéramos palabras de apoyo, que sintiéramos esa conexión contigo…como si estuvieras ahí

-¿Puedo confiarte un secreto?-pregunto mirando el suelo recibiendo un asentimiento de tu parte-por alguna razón, bueno…tengo la sensación de haber hablado con ustedes, como si…tengo alguna especie de ilusiones, parecen recuerdos, los veo…pero…si intento concertarme en ello me duele muchísimo la cabeza así que procuro no darle vueltas a ello

-¿A nosotros? ¿En el hospital?-preguntas asombrada

-No lo sé, a veces eso creo, otras…son como imágenes de nosotros en otros lugares, pero se cruzan mis ideas y no puedo…ver con claridad, es demasiado confuso.-respondo levantando la mirada con una triste sonrisa-vas a decir que estoy loco de seguro

-Claro que no-ella coloca su mano sobre mi hombro-puede ser que tu subconsciente nos recuerde, no sería extraño dado que estuviste acompañado a sol y sombra, pero no deberías forzarte a recordarlo, si algo viene a tu mente que sea solo, relájate ¿bien?-me dices con una sonrisa dulce que es correspondida de inmediato, más mi semblante cambia radicalmente a uno acongojado extrañándote-¿TK?

-Kari…-muerdo mi labio seguido de un suspiro bajando por completo la mirada-¿podrías…seguir con…tu mentira?

-¿Mentira?-ante aquello me miras confundida mientras asiento cansinamente

-Te conozco mejor que nadie, me puedo jactar de ello-inicio la explicación ante tu atenta mirada-además lo que dijeron es cierto, tu color…-aturdido suspiro con pesar-sé que…que no estás siendo sincera sobre ese…suceso, pero…-al captar mi cuestión el rubor invade tus mejillas-lo ves, tu cara dice todo

-Yo-yo, no…-intentas vanamente balbucear

-No importa, lo tomaré con tu respuesta final, peo…-con toda la vergüenza acumulada te observo fijamente-¿podrías…podrías ser discreta con…lo que…bueno…y…dejarlo en esa mentira ante todos?...por favor-con bochorno pido entre murmullos aquello

Tan solo me observas asintiendo apenada con una ligera sonrisa mientras mi rostro se siente totalmente caliente, más lo coges entre tus manos para acercarnos y vislumbrar la mirada del contrario.

-No sé de qué…me estás hablando…Takeru-dices gentilmente calmando un poco mis nervios, más nos separamos en el acto ya que entraron los demás haciendo un gran alboroto

-Dejen de estar de tortolos, que el que no estés bien no significa que te tenga piedad como para darte más de Kari que a mí-emite orgulloso Davis causando la risa de varios

-Lo siento-digo riendo ligeramente-pero llevas más con ella que yo, es justo

-Tramposo-dice entrecerrando los ojos

El resto de la tarde pasó amenamente, comiendo, intentado caminar un poco con ayuda de los muchachos, comiendo de todo lo que podía luego de la comida del hospital que no deseaba volver a probar.

-Bien muchachos es hora de que el enano descanse, ya te esforzaste mucho hoy, además con las pastillas tendrás sueño dentro de poco-dice mi hermano autoritariamente generando que el grupo comenzara a despedirse

-No entiendo como después de un coma te producen dormir otra vez-comento inconforme

-Digamos que estabas pero no estabas descansando-dice mi amiga sonriendo mientras deposita un beso en mi frente-ahora no hagas berrinche y descansa que en cuanto estés en forma haremos muchas cosas al aire libre para quitarte ese pálido color que adoptaste

-Me haces sentir como un monstruo blanco y feo Yagami-te digo sacando la lengua que es correspondido en el acto

-Algo así rubio, como sea, te escribo más tarde-dices caminando a la salida, más me observas una última vez con una ligera sonrisa y un brillo en esas orbes preciosas-TK…-dices captando mi atención-…te veo muy bien-con aquello cierras la puerta dejándome confundido

"Me ves bien"…¿Qué quiere…? Tras analizar eso por un segundo el color sube a mi rostro intentando generar una idea coherente más imposible de emitir al aire, ella…me…se refiere a eso…entonces sí me…¡Qué vergüenza!


End file.
